


A Step In The Right Direction

by mazziblink



Series: The Moments Inbetween [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dorks in Love, Emotional Sex, First Time, Fluff, How their first time should have gone, Humour, I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing, Intimate Malec, Lovers, M/M, Malec, Malec Monday, Malec Sexy Time, Malec headcanons, Malec is Immortal, Malex, PWP, S02E07 alternate ending, Smut, Soulmates, Wish we got at least a glimpse of this in the show, love is love, malec first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazziblink/pseuds/mazziblink
Summary: An alternate ending to the nonexistent "Malec's First Time" scene in the show.Because my heart was ripped from my chest beyond repair at how things played out.This is me unleashing my frustrations. In a positive, productive way. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DownworldShadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownworldShadow/gifts).



> This is how I pictured Malec's first time in my head.
> 
> Anything's gotta be better than nothing right? I hope I did it at least a little bit of justice because their love story truly transcends all love stories across time and space. At least all love stories I've ever come across in literature, movies or television have never even come close to their level of personifying eros. They are the living, breathing embodiment of true love no matter what anybody says or how they are portrayed in the show. Writing them is a humbling experience because you never feel like you can do such an iconic duo justice, really. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy.

Alec walked briskly through the cold night towards Magnus’ loft. The sound of sirens was blazing through the wind, louder tonight than usual, aggressively accompanied by the deafening sound of alarm bells ringing in his own head. Normally he would activate a silencing rune for the onslaught, but tonight was different. His thoughts were a blur ever since he left Izzy at the institute. All he needed was her sisterly nudge to push him to take the plunge. No talking himself out of it. No backing up. No regrets. He walked with fierce determination despite the blaring noise. To finally take the reigns and dive headfirst into the life he always wanted. The life he always thought he couldn’t have. Tonight he was embracing the noise. He would be bold. He would be brave. Defiant. Determined. He had lived in silence all his life and would be damned if he allowed it to engulf him any longer. 

“You can do this. You want this. Alec, just do it. Consequences be damned.”

His heart raced as he climbed the stairs to the penthouse. Heavy breathing now adding to the orchestra playing in his head. His heart was flying out of his chest and simultaneously crawling up his throat with every beat. He gulped to force it back down. Magnus was everything he wanted, everything he never knew he needed and more. He couldn’t screw this up. Not now. Not when he felt more himself than ever before. 

“Ok, Alec. Here goes. No turning back now.” He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, licked his lips nervously and knocked three times. 

“Hey” Magnus greeted him with a look of pleasant surprise. Alec stumbled in past him, peeling his jacket off as fast as he could. 

“Is Jace here?” He inquired, exhaling sharply. 

“He left hours ago. Are you ok?” 

Magnus was cut off mid-sentence as Alec dove into him and grasped his head between two sweaty palms, his fingers embedding on either side of his face, cupping him gently yet firmly as he planted a messy, frantic kiss on his lips. Magnus could feel Alec’s hands shaking as they gripped him tightly. They staggered backwards and he smiled into the kiss, heart doing somersaults as he welcomed Alec’s warm, wet tongue on his lips. Before he lost himself in Alec’s arms completely, he needed to back up a second. This was so unlike Alec. He was worried something had happened on his Shadowhunter duty. So Magnus firmly gripped his shoulders, puckered his lips to seal them tight and let out a short moan, which had Alec stop dead in his tracks and slide his fingers gently off his warlock’s smooth caramel face. Alec breathed rapidly, raising his eyebrows in question with his full, moist lips still parted. Magnus smiled in reassurance, freshly manicured hands still holding Alec’s quivering shoulders. 

“Hey, what’s this all about? I mean, I’m not complaining but…” 

“I… I just thought, you know, I thought we could… take the next step”

Alec blushed, eyes searching Magnus’ own. Pleading, eager. Magnus gave a small nod of disbelief as it dawned on him what Alec was asking for. 

“The sex step” He patted Alec’s chest fondly to collect himself, and cracked a heart warming smile. “Alexander” He mused “I may be experienced but… it’s rare that I’ve ever felt this way about someone and… It was Magnus’ turn to stutter his way through an explanation. He couldn’t find the right words whilst losing himself in the depths of hazel that guarded the entrance to this beautiful man’s soul. This kind, innocent, sweet and sensitive man. How did it come to this? He was falling hard and there was no stopping it. But he feared the crash and burn when this remarkable creature standing before him uncovered all the skeletons in his closet. He turned around, smacking his fists together in sheer frustration at the dilemma before him. It’s not that he didn’t want this. Hell, he had wanted it from day one. But he was in too deep now. This was something too special to ruin by diving in headfirst like this. So soon. It wasn’t Alec’s lack of experience at all. He was genuinely afraid. Afraid that Alec would reject him when he unleashed the monster beneath his cool exterior. 

“I worry that once we…that if we rush into this…” he turned to face Alec once more “that I may lose you”  
“What?” Alec exclaimed softly, incredulously “Why would you think that?”

“Look.” Magnus sighed “You’re not the only one that feels vulnerable” 

“Magnus” Alec’s velvet voice soothed his worries, putting them to bed in the back of his mind as he advanced boldly towards him with a penetrating look of shameless yearning that took his breath away, suffocating him. “You have nothing to worry about. I want this.” Magnus took a step back as Alec met his lips once more, breathing him in deeply. This time he could not stop him. This time he could not stand his ground. Not when this man was practically begging him to take a chance on him. So he took a deep breath and jumped. He embraced the plunge. His body glued itself to Alec in spite of the sirens in his head screaming no. Where his brain was overthinking, his entire being was moulding to Alec like a bee to a flower. And boy was he going to make some sweet honey tonight. Screw his hindering thoughts of dire consequences and calamity. Alexander Gideon Lightwood, a Shadowhunter, a wunderkind, his very own Cupid, wanted him. Here and now. Of all the scandalous things he had done in his long life, this had to top them all. What did he do to deserve this treasure of a man? This gift from the angels above?  
So Magnus Bane kissed him with everything he had and then some. With a fiery passion that consumed him whole. That would have him bound and delivered straight to the fiery depths of the hell he descended from. 

Alec pushed him backwards into Magnus’ bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him, attacking him with the eagerness and excitement of a bird of prey who had been locked in a cage for far too long. Magnus flicked his wrist to lock it before Alec spun him around by the waist and slammed him against the door, grasping the very same wrist he had just utilised and lifting it up above his head. He intertwined their hands together and pressed ravenously into Magnus, deepening their kiss, poking his lips with the tip of his tongue, teasing entry. Magnus obliged as he let out a deep, guttural moan of pleasure. His manicured fingers tangled themselves into Alec’s unruly black hair, clinging to his head in desperation. Their tongues swirled and danced together in a tango of sorts as their hands began to explore each other for the first time. Alec brought the hand holding Magnus’ down to caress his cheek fondly and let if fall slowly to his shirt, gripping it tightly and tugging gently as he let out a frustrated moan. 

“You want this off, darling?” Magnus smirked amid heated panting as he bit on Alec’s luscious lower lip, his hand still above his head against the wall, leaning into it, paralysed from Alec’s touch moments ago.

“Mmm. Please… Magnus” Alec exhaled into Magnus’ mouth as they bumped foreheads tenderly between hungry, urgent kisses. 

Reluctantly letting go of the death grip on Magnus’ collar, Alec took a small step back, blushing hard and placing his hand nervously in his own ruffled hair as Magnus swiftly removed his shirt, eyes never leaving Alec’s. 

“Your turn” he cooed. 

Alec couldn’t help but stare up and down Magnus’ chiselled caramel torso, eyes wide with want. He immediately put any and all reservations to bed as he licked his lips in hunger and anticipation. He gripped his own shirt, shifting nervously as he lifted it up over his head. Magnus’ eyes widened in absolute awe at the sight before him. Alec’s chest was heaving wildly. His hard abs prominent as he contracted his muscles nervously between rapid, shaky breaths. His exquisitely carved clavicles moved slightly as he gulped and let the shirt fall to the ground. 

“I don’t think I’ve seen a warrior sculpted to this level of perfection since my days with Caesar, watching the Gladiators” Magnus teased. “I have never been more ready and willing to be jabbed from behind with one of their big, hardy swords” He winked as he poked Alec in the stomach, gently pushing him onto the bed. Alec staggered backwards, laughing as he fell onto his magenta silk sheets, instantly creating ripples. He took a deep breath to fight back his nerves. 

“Be careful what you wish for, Magnus. Who says they are big and hardy? Wasn’t Caesar stabbed in the back by a mere small dagger?” Alec smirked, eyes twinkling impishly up at his radiant warlock. 

Magnus shook his head in fondness, eyes crinkling in amusement. 

“Don’t tease me, Alexander. I’m beginning to question your allegiance to our cause.” 

“I’m the gladiator apparently, remember? Not an ambitious political rat. I fight fair and true for freedom from oppression and equality for all. I want to break free, baby” Alec grinned that big lopsided grin that made Magnus melt. 

“Well, Brutus. You may have won the throne playing dirty, but my brute over here outsmarted you with his dirty-minded diplomacy tactics. Sometimes violence isn’t the answer. But loving violently may be”

Magnus crawled slowly on top of Alec as he made his comeback remark, arms engulfing him as he captured Alec’s dreamy smirk with slightly parted, pouty lips. Alec didn’t miss a beat. He scooped his warlock into his lap and felt him up with his long, curious fingers eager to explore every inch of his bare torso as he showered his mouth and neck with open-mouthed kisses. Magnus whimpered and began to rock against his hardened cock. His own was throbbing painfully against his skin-tight pants, begging to be freed. Alec’s fingers caressed Magnus’ sharp jawline as they slowly trickled down his neck, tracing the outline of his collarbone down to his pectorals, lingering there, waiting for his puffy lips to follow the trail down. Alec took his time, nuzzling Magnus’ neck with his nose as he left gentle bite marks in his wake. He wanted to take his time and feel it all. Desire was burning through his body now, igniting parts of him long neglected. His heart was drumming so heavily in his chest, he felt like his lungs were going to collapse from the pressure any second. Magnus smelt like a glass of mulled wine on a cold wintery night. Warming up all his insides and ensnaring all his senses. Magnus’ skin felt smoother than the finest of silks Alec could imagine. Not that he knew much about fabrics. He traced Magnus’ torso slowly as his eyes swept him reverently, paving the way down. He paused and turned away hurriedly when they landed on Magnus’ crotch, hiding his blush. Magnus gently touched his chin, guiding him back to his own dark orbs. 

“Are you alright, Alec?” His fingers moved up to caress Alec’s lips, which parted slowly at his touch. Alec gulped and kissed his fingers gently at first. He nodded slowly and began to suck on Magnus’ fingers. After a few moments, or what felt like an eternity being lost in worshipping every inch of his powerful hand, his own came up from its journey kneading at Magnus’ waist and lower back, to take a hold of Magnus’ drenched hand so he could make love to it first. A warm up. He gently played with the rings on his fingers for a moment before wriggling them off easily with the slippery coating of his own saliva. Then with a determined, unwavering look directed straight into Magnus’ curious eyes, he slowly moved Magnus’ hand down his own happy trail, unfastening his belt, popping the button and unzipping his pants hurriedly at the same time. Magnus smiled knowingly as Alec guided his wet hand into his underwear, and grasped at his length firmly, pulling gently with his thumb flicking over the head, all the while never leaving Alec’s gaze. Lost in each other. Each soul found in the other. Alec dug his fingers into the small of Magnus’ back with his other hand whilst simultaneously sinking his teeth into Magnus’ shoulders, stemming a moan. Magnus expertly tugged up and down on Alec in a steady rhythm, massaging him softly, his other hand digging into Alec’s shoulder blades. Alec fought back a whimper at the slight sting as Magnus scratched at him, sending electric shocks down his spine. 

“Don’t stop Magnus, don’t ever stop,” He cried out as his eyes squeezed shut and his head fell back in ecstasy and relief. Magnus pulled him back to kiss him passionately and shifted them around so he was lying back on the bed with Alec’s convulsing body falling on top of him, between his parted knees. Alec was bobbing up and down against him now, slow at first but picking up speed. Wanting to go deeper into Magnus’ palm around his manhood, offering it to him again and again. He wanted Magnus to stake his claim on it now. Like Apollo 11 to the moon. Magnus’ fingers were still working their magic between them, meeting Alec’s thrusts halfway. He fisted Alec’s hair as he worked him to a frenzy. Sweat beads were dripping from Alec’s forehead now, seeping into his hair and curling his beautiful black locks before dripping onto Magnus. He opened his mouth to catch a droplet as he kissed a trail towards his left ear “I want you to come inside me, Alec” He muttered softly into his ear, licking his lobe. “We’ll take things one step at a time. I want you to feel me around you, to know that I’ll always be around you, if you’ll have me there. To look out for you as long as you want me” Magnus whispered, gently nipping at his ear as he slowed his ministrations on Alec’s engorged member. 

“I’ll always want you, Magnus. You don’t have to worry about that. I’m just not sure what to do. I’ve never done this before and… I don’t want to disappoint you” Alec confessed, cupping Magnus’ cheek fondly.

Magnus smiled adoringly up at his Shadowhunter. “You could never, my darling. Just follow my lead” With a quick snap of his fingers, the light dimmed and soft candlelight filled the room. Incense was burning on Magnus’ dresser unleashing a waft of lavender mixed with sandalwood that was quick to fill the hot air. Another flick of his wrist and the soft sound of Spanish flamenco guitar music filled the room. “I’m a big believer in good ambience. It’ll help you to relax and free your mind of any worries” Magnus smiled softly up at Alec, sliding both his hands up his bare torso now to hold his shoulders firmly. “I need you to let go of any preconceived notions about this and trust me implicitly, Alec. I want this to be the best first time it can possibly be for you. Bearing in mind that first times are never great for anyone. I want you to enjoy yourself as much as you can.” 

“I’m already enjoying myself, Magnus. This is beautiful but you are even more so. You’re perfect and I’m with you and that’s all that matters to me. All of this is just a bonus, but I appreciate the thought.” Alec closed in on Magnus to kiss him ardently, a hand still caressing his cheeks in adulation. Magnus broke the kiss and turned his head to kiss Alec’s hand languidly, lovingly looking back at him only to say, “As you wish, Alexander. As usual, you never cease to amaze me” and with that he descended upon his hand once more, but this time with ferocity and open-mouthed kisses, tracing each finger with his tongue passionately before gripping Alec’s stunned hand to lead him down to his entrance, which Alec was surprised to find completely exposed. He had been hovering above Magnus, afraid to squash him since Magnus had stopped touching him. When had he taken his pants off? He thought. Had he even worn any underwear? This wondrous warlock would be the death of him. 

“Touch me, Alexander. Don’t be afraid.” 

“I… I don’t want to hurt you…” Alec frowned worriedly, pursing his lips into a hard line and biting his lip nervously. Little did he know it played off as the most seductive look Magnus had ever laid eyes upon. Magnus groaned into his chest, peppering it with kisses. 

“Baby, you won’t. It may have been a while since I’ve been with a man but my body is desperately calling for you. Needing you. Go ahead. One deliciously long finger at a time” 

“But don’t I need to coat…?” He had read things. He wasn’t entirely innocent. Magnus smirked up at him, gazing voraciously between his eyes and red, swollen lips. 

“I’ve handled that already, beautiful. It’s already inside smeared on my walls” 

Alec raised his eyebrows in pleasant surprise. When had he…? Never mind Alec, FOCUS he thought as he exhaled loudly into Magnus’ face. Magnus welcomed the delectable breeze and lost himself in Alec’s eyes and semi-parted lips once more. Without warning, he felt a tentative yet forceful breach of his walls and he gave a loud yelp and hiss. It had been a while. Alec cupped his face, stroking it gently as he moved his now lubed middle finger in and out of Magnus, stretching him open ever so carefully. His rock hard cock felt heavy with pre-cum and was beginning to throb painfully as he pushed in and out. He curved his finger cautiously to explore Magnus properly, listening to the symphony of adorable moans, whimpers and hisses escaping his mouth with every stroke. “More… Ale-xander. Give me…more” Magnus was thrashing his head back on the pillow in pleasure and pain, grunting low as he spoke in a guttural cadence. “Fuck, Magnus. Are you sure?”

“Do it… aaaaahhhhhnnnng!” He groaned. Alec did not waste any time. He had already pushed a second finger in, scissoring and prodding him curiously. Stretching him open slowly. Magnus couldn’t think anymore. This inexperienced boy was already unleashing him with his skilful fingers alone. He was naturally gifted, that’s for sure. Alec hesitated for a moment, licking and gently nipping Magnus’ rock hard nipples before adding a third finger to his already comfortable rhythm. Magnus felt incredible clenching around his fingers and looking absolutely breathtaking as he thrust into Alec’s hand repeatedly lifting his back off the mattress. He needed to get inside this remarkable warlock right now or his cock was going to fall off with the weight it was bearing. “Magnus I… I’m…” he mumbled as he removed his fingers, face buried in his stomach. Magnus hissed at the sudden feeling of emptiness engulfing him, leaving his tight ring of muscles clenching around empty air. 

“Alright Alec, fuck… I need you to get inside me right now. Quench my thirst for your virgin Shadowhunter energy once and for all” 

Alec raised an eyebrow and let out a small laugh through his nose as he was licking Magnus’ abs “my what?” 

“Jace really never told you, did he? That night I asked for you” Before Alec had time to respond he squeezed his swollen cock gently and guided it to his entrance, blinking up at Alec and giving him a gentle nod of reassurance. Alec shut his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath through parted lips before opening them to look down at Magnus as he pushed in slowly. 

Magnus shuddered and winced for a moment before thundering out a moan of pure ecstasy. He wrapped his legs around Alec as his lover bottomed out, holding him firmly in place as he reached to cup his face, pulling it down to smash his mouth over his fervently. Panting hard into Alec’s mouth, he painted its walls with his tongue, before breaking apart with a bite to slide over to his ear. He left a trail of bites across his cheek along the way and whispered, “Are you ok?” Alec looked positively dishevelled. His hair was drenched in sweat and flying in all directions, cheeks flushed, breathing erratic, lips swollen and almost bleeding, neck covered in hickeys but he was radiant above him, unblinking eyes boring into Magnus’, he grinned down as he gave a slow nod, gripping the headboard tightly for support.

“You can move, Alexander” Magnus purred, sliding his hands up and down Alec’s arms and curling his toes into his back. Alec didn’t need to be told twice. Magnus felt amazing and he had never been more alive. He slowly pulled out and thrust back in, eliciting a low growl from Magnus that had him begin to shake. He fought back the urge that was beginning to spread down to his groin. He wasn’t ready to come yet, he needed more time to explore this breathtaking creature he’d become one with. He could have sworn he saw a flicker of bright yellow gleaming in Magnus’ eyes as he observed him writhing in pleasure below him, biting his own lip so hard it was beginning to bleed. He could feel Magnus clenching hard around him, entrapping him further and further inside his welcoming walls, never wanting to let go. His nails were digging into his shoulders now. Alec could feel the familiar sting of fresh scratches on the skin there and on his back. Magnus was clutching onto him like a koala to a eucalyptus tree with both sets of fingers and toes. Fuck, he was so beautiful. He was dazzling. As he fell into a gentle, slow rhythm, he continued looking at Magnus, wondering if he had imagined that sparkle in his eyes. Was it his magic responding to his intrusion? To him moulding into Magnus like this? His angelic Shadowhunter energy mixing with Magnus’ demon counterpart? Yin and yang. That’s what they were. Complete opposites in every way. And it was perfect. It felt so real and so right. Like they were the only two people left in the world and they freaking owned it. 

“Alex…ander” Magnus whimpered between moans “You… are…so good. Fuck. Me… My sweet warrior” Alec sped up his pace, his cock pulsing almost painfully inside Magnus now, slapping against his prostate with every loud thrust. Magnus gripped his ass roughly as it rolled sensually into him with each fluid motion, kneading it and pushing him further into his warmth, enveloping him frantically as he did so. He had never felt more at peace than right now in Alexander’s arms, with his beautiful, strong archer buried deep inside him. 

“You can shoot your arrows anytime now, baby. Whenever you’re ready” He mumbled into Alec’s heaving, sweat-covered chest, teeth grazing his nipples lightly.

“I want you to… shoot with me, Magnus” Alec murmured between rapid hot breaths, suddenly grabbing Magnus’ neglected, leaking cock and stroking it in time with his thrusts. His hand worked him up and down, slicked up with leaking pre-ejaculate, thumb gently rubbing over his slit, urging him to release as he squeezed the base firmly. Magnus moaned loudly as he weaved one of his hands through Alec’s wet hair. The other was resting on his heart, which he felt exploding out of his chest with the speed it was beating at. He carded his fingers through his sweaty hair in adoration, before licking Alec’s delicious sweat off his fingers. He looked up at Alec with such unabashed desire and it was the most erotic thing he’d ever seen. He didn’t have time to think as his mouth immediately descended, devouring him. Magnus reciprocated with just as much force as he gripped Alec around the neck and shoulders and thrust up into his hand and down on his cock, lifting off the bed, moaning and whimpering into Alec’s mouth with each up and downward motion. Alec used his free hand to wrap around Magnus’ waist and pull him up into a sitting position as he continued to stroke him rapidly. Urgently. Massaging his balls on every alternate stroke. Magnus cried out and bit onto Alec’s left shoulder as he came into Alec’s hand and stomach while Alec quivered violently and spilled his seed inside of him, filling him up to the brim. They kissed tenderly and slowly as they rode their simultaneous orgasms. They shuddered violently together, nipping and sucking at each other’s lips to produce a sweet, filthy symphony of lovemaking. As soon as their breathing steadied, they wrapped their arms around each other, resting their foreheads together, noses nuzzling as they both took in what just happened. They both just witnessed the birth of the universe behind their eyelids as they blinked in satisfaction. And it was spectacular. Alec was bathed in light and warmth as he slowly opened his eyes and cupped Magnus’ face gently between two trembling hands, breathing loudly against it as his fingers sensually stroked his sharp jawline. He slowly lifted Magnus’ enraptured face up to meet his own enchanted one. Magnus’ eyes were still closed. 

“Show me your mark, Magnus.” It wasn’t even a plea. It was a request. An assertive, bold entreaty. Magnus slowly opened his eyes to reveal his electrifying bright green and yellow orbs, a look of fear and apprehension accompanying his expression. He was obviously ashamed and Alec was determined to fix that. Alec cracked a big heart warming smile at the beauty emanating from this man’s soul through his wondrous cat eyes. This was the real Magnus and he wouldn’t have him any other way. 

“Wow.” He exclaimed in sheer devotion and admiration. “They are perfect, Magnus. You’re beautiful. Did you think you’d scare me off or something? If anything, they seal the deal.” Tears pooled in Magnus’ eyes as he sighed in disbelief, cracking a small content smile. Alec gently wiped his tears away and kissed his forehead then each of his eyelids in turn. “I am in love with you, Magnus. All of you. Thank you for trusting me enough to show me your true self. I know how hard it must have been for you to put yourself out there like that. To take a chance on me… after everything.” He intertwined their fingers together and kissed the back of each hand adoringly. “I am yours and you are mine. Right here. Right now. As you said to me once, we cannot predict the future. But for now, I hope this is enough” Magnus smiled tentatively before leaning in to kiss him softly. “I love you, Alexander. I am so lucky to know you and share this precious piece of my infinite existence with you. You are something truly special and all too rare in this world…”

“You won’t lose me, Magnus. Most especially never for being who you are. I am who I am and you are who you are. So let’s just try and make the best of it. A great piece of advice. A quite magical warlock told me that once."

“Quite magical, hey? Tell me more, Alexander. I am truly fascinated and quite intrigued…” Magnus sat up swiftly and abruptly, while Alec rolled back next to him, hands behind his head, leaning against his pillows. Magnus lifted his hand and waved his fingers eloquently, sparking electric blue flames that radiated out towards the candles in the room, turning their light a neon blue. He changed the music to sensual, sexy R&B to compliment the new atmosphere. Alec smirked up at him, suddenly feeling patches of warmth on his skin. He looked down at his naked body to find that the runes on his chest and stomach were glowing too and began to chuckle wildly, shoulders heaving along in delight. 

“My point exactly, Magnus” He reached up for his boyfriend, whose eyes were glowing in their true form, eager to devour him. 

And with that they fell into bed once more, tangled in each other for another round of frisky business…

~  
“Well you certainly beat Da Vinci, darling” Magnus sighed dreamily, completely spent as he held Alec on top of him, both drenched in each other’s sweat and semen “and that’s saying something, because that man was a master of not just art but the finest of the arts” 

Alec raised his eyebrows incredulously up at him. Magnus winked teasingly as he smirked down at him. Alec frowned and poked him playfully in the ribs with his long index finger, pouting. “I said I don’t care about the people you’ve been with, but that doesn’t mean shove them into my mind right after mind-blowing sex, Magnus. Don’t ruin my bliss.” 

Magnus laughed breathlessly into his hair as he stroked the back of his head and massaged his neck gently “Alec, my darling, you are simply divine. You are the very definition of God’s touch that poor Leonardo tried to capture in the Sistine Chapel. He would be jealous of me right now.” He began to kiss his deflect rune languidly, adding to the mark he’d already left there. 

“Well maybe we’d have gotten along, if it weren’t for the fact that I was born in the wrong century with an over-confident, ostentatious warlock” Alec deadpanned. He shrugged, smirking playfully whilst drawing fake runes on Magnus’ torso, feeling the grooves of his abdominal muscles contracting as Magnus erupted in a wild fit of giggles. 

“Is that so, Alexander? Well your celestial body seems to tell a different story, considering how hard I made you come five times in a row this past hour alone.”

“Pfffshht. Magnus, you talk a good game but it takes two to tango. I made you come just as much.” He kissed his nose and silenced his imminent comeback with a sloppy, wet smooch, leaving a string of saliva between their lips that Magnus sucked up playfully, after which he rubbed his thumb over his own lips seductively and bit his lip mischievously in reply. 

“Mmm. You’re right, we’re even. But you’re dying to win, my ever-competitive Shadowhunter. Let’s play.”


End file.
